Edward's Rules
by hapakids
Summary: Edward thought that he would never find the love of his life. All of that changed the day when he thought he saw the girl that he thought could be his soulmate. He knew for sure when he read it on paper. Will Bella be able to live with Edward's rules when he has a proposition for her or will she find the love of her life as well?


A/N: To those of you that review that my story is like NOP by twilover76, while it may have a scholarship in it like NOP tell me how is that my plot is like that? No I did not change my the plot from NOP to be my own. There are many stories that have the same things in them be it a city, a school, ones job does that mean that they all have taken a plot from someone else and changed it to make their own? Look how many "We got Married in Vegas" stories there are does that mean that they have stolen someone else's work? Tell me how exactly is my story like NOP? The only similarities are that there is a scholarship. They do not meet the same way at all.

E POV

I was running late to a board meeting at my alma mater, when I heard the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard. As soon as I stepped around the corner, I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella. My name is Skyler Wolfe. Are you going to be attending Columbia on a scholarship? That's how I'm going to be attending here."

"Unfortunately, I haven't found out yet from where I applied for a scholarship if they will be accepting my application.

"Oh, that is not good. What are you going to do if you don't get one? Who, by the way, was suppose to be sponsoring you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I have no idea. I guess I could try to see if I can get a hold of someone from Cullen and Company to find out what is going on," she says.

"Cullen and Company? You mean the Cullen and Company that gives out a bunch of scholarships every year?"

"Yes, that would be them."

This beauty applied for a scholarship from my family's company and has not heard back from us yet. There is something not right there. All letters pertaining to the scholarships should have, not only gone out by now, but should have been received as well. I am going to have to look into this as soon as I get back to the office. I continued on my way, before she could see me. I added her name to my to do list on my phone.

I finally reached the building where the board meeting was being held. It was a few hours later of going in circles in the meeting and my brain on the beauty that I was heading back to my office.

It was mid-afternoon when I got back to our office building. My assistant, Jane, was at her desk, when I stepped foot into my outer office. "Afternoon, Miss Jane," I tell her.

"Edward, how many times must I tell you that you do not need to call me Miss Jane?" she asks me.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I have called you that since you first started working for the company back when I was a teenager."

She giggled before she replied, "Yes, I know, and you were as much a sweetheart then as you are now. By the way, I figured that you wouldn't have time to get something to eat, so I got some lunch for you."

"Thank you, Miss Jane," I tell her and kiss her on the cheek. "Can you please get my brother on the phone and see if he can come to my office. I need to see him on an important matter," I request of her."

"Yes, and you are most welcome, Edward," she says.

I walk into my office, and I see a bag from my cousin Emmett's restaurant, Cullen's Home Cooking, which is located downstairs. Miss Jane always takes such good care of me and my brother, Jasper. She's like another mother to us. She started out in the company while my grandfather, Edward Senior, was still in charge. She always made sure that we had something to eat throughout the day. When I was an intern, she was my dad's assistant. When I got hired full time, she was pretty much my dad's PA, having her own assistants.

When my dad retired, I got promoted to CEO of the company. I started at the bottom, with no favoritisms, and proved that I could do my job without it. Jasper didn't want to be the CEO, because he was the head of advertising and was good at it too.

While waiting for Jasper, I dug into my food. I have to remember to give her a raise as well as a gift for always making sure that we are taken care of. She was spry for her age and was not ready to retire.

Dad had done so at the urging of both my mom and his doctor. My dad, while still young for retirement age, had been a workaholic from the time that he would come into work with my grandpa. He was more of a workaholic than my grandpa had ever been, according to my grandma.

"Edward, Jasper is here to see you," Miss Jane informed me over the intercom.

"Send him in, please," I tell her.

"What's up, Edward?"

"Do you know if all of the letters gone out to the applicants for the scholarships?"

"As far as I heard, they have. Why? What's going?"

"While I was at Columbia for the board meeting, the one that you missed by the way, there was an applicant that I had overheard talking to someone that they had just met. She said that they hadn't heard back from us regarding her application. Can you send up all the applications as well as the files for the applicants that have been approved. I'd like to see what is going on. Since you and I no longer take care of it, it seems that there may be a problem, and I'd like to resolve it today, if possible."

"I'll get right on it. I could have sworn that Tanya would have gotten the job done, since she seemed capable of doing it. Hell, I'll even go over them with you, just to see that she hasn't majorly fucked it up. Give me a few, and I'll be back with what we need from her."

While waiting for Jasper, I finished eating my food. I need to remember to visit Em, before I leave for the day. The big oaf was probably wanting some company anyway.

I got on the intercom to Miss Jane to see if I had any pressing matters for the rest of the day, so that I knew that I had the time to go over the applications with Jasper. She told me no and that, for once, my schedule was clear for the rest of the day. I told her that, unless it was an emergency or one of our parent's calling, I was not to be disturbed. I informed her that Jasper and I had something important to go over.

I gathered my trash up and threw it away, before heading to my en-suite bathroom. When I came out of it, Jasper was sitting on the sofa. He had spread out everything before him on the coffee table next to his laptop.

"OK, I got everything from Tanya's assistant, since Tanya was still out to lunch. According to Kate, it's a lunch that she has been on for an hour and a half."

I raised my eyebrow and looked at Jazz like, what the fuck… "It seems that we need to re-evaluate Tanya's position in the company. Let's get to the bottom of this first and then call Kate in," I say.

We start going over all the applications and then I hear Jazz say, "Why wasn't she even put on the list of possible candidates for a scholarship?" He went over to see who did get accepted, while I started going over all of the other ones. When he was finished, he started to help me.

"Let me see, please!" I say to him, since I have not come across my beauty's application. When I read over the name, I knew why as he was the one that found it. As I read her application, I was more and more amazed by her. I think I fell in love with her just by what she had in her application alone. "Jazz, this is her," I say with my voice full of wonderment.

He looked at me curiously and said, "She's the one, isn't she? You know this just by her application, don't you?"

"Yes, and she's beautiful in a understated way. Now I would like to know why she wasn't offered a scholarship," I say.

"Me as well. There are a lot here that should have been offered one and not the ones that were."

"What do you mean?"

"The ones that were offered them have the means to get through college on their own. Let's just say that Tanya gave all the scholarships to the ones that don't need them."

"We are going to have to call Dad. I know he's retired now, but he is the one that hired her. We are also going to have to call in Angela, since we need someone from HR here. Plus, we still need to talk to Kate."

"I'll call Dad and tell him what is going on. Get Angela and Kate up here."

"On it," I say as I am getting on the intercom with Miss Jane. I ask her to call them both up in about an hour and half. That will give Dad some time to get here and time for us to let him know what is going on.

~Edward's Rules~

Dad had, finally, made it in, and he had Mom with him. Apparently, they were out to lunch when Jazz called him. We filled him in on what we had found. I also mentioned that I wanted to talk to Kate about what she said in regards to Tanya being on lunch for an hour and a half at that time and to see how long this had been going on for. Dad was in agreement. I asked Miss Jane if she could call up Kate and Angela to my office. They both walked in a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry for pulling you away from whatever you were working on," I start off with. "The reason why you were called in here today is that it seems like we have an issue with Tanya," I tell them. "Now, Kate, you told Jasper at the time that Tanya had been on lunch for an hour and a half. Is that correct?" I ask her.

"Yes, I did, and she has been taking two hour lunches ever since I have been her assistant," she tells us.

Dad, Mom, Angela, Jazz, and I stare at her in shock. "Are you positive about this, Kate?" Dad asks her.

"Sir, I am positive, because I have been writing it down. I did this in case someone had started noticing it, and one of you came to me."

"Unfuckingbelievable," came from Jazz. "What are we going to do?"

"There is only one thing to do. She's out," Dad says. "Angela, we need you to get the paperwork started, before we even talk to Tanya. By the way, where was she when you came up here, Kate?"

"She was in her en-suite, so she won't notice that I am gone for at least another half hour. Here is my journal where I was keeping track of when she leaves for lunch and when comes back from lunch, Sir," she says, handing it over to Dad. Dad glimpses through it, before handing it over to Jazz, and then Jazz passed it to me. I took a look and then gave it to Angela. She looked at it and just shook her head.

"Ed, I'm going to go start on that paperwork. I'll call when I am on my way back, so that you can send for Tanya," Angela tells us. She took the journal with her.

"Kate, you can head back to your desk, before Tanya notices that you are done. Just don't let on that you know what is going on," I tell her.

"Yes, Sir," she tells me.

Once Kate was out of my office, we got to talking about who we were going to replace Tanya with. "In my opinion, I think that Kate is the perfect person for Tanya's position. She has shown that she is loyal to the company," I tell them.

"Dear, Edward is right," Mom says.

Dad looks at her and nods his head. "Son, just like your mom said, you are right. Are you in agreement, Jasper?"

"Yeah, Dad, I am," he says. "You did good, little brother," he tells me.

"Edward, Angela is on her way back up," Miss Jane's voice comes over the intercom.

"You can send her right in, and can you please ask Tanya to come up here as well, Miss Jane."

"Will do, Edward," she says while giggling. "He will never stop calling me that, will he?" she says, but I think that we weren't meant to hear it.

I hear my mom giggle as well. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, honey," she says.

"Uh huh, sure it's nothing," I say.

There was a knock on the door, and then Angela stepped in. "I have everything, if you would like to look it over."

"We trust you, Angela, considering that you are family," I tell her with a wink.

"I also called Ben and Sam, and they're on his way up. I told them to stay out with Jane and wait till they see Tanya come into your office, Edward."

"Good," my dad said.

"Tanya is here, Sir!" comes through the intercom.

"Send her right in, Miss Jane," I replied. I went to go sit at my desk, while my parents stayed on the couch with Angela and Jasper sitting right next to them.

The door opened, and Tanya stepped in, wearing a shirt that was unbuttoned to show off her cleavage and the shortest business skirt that I have ever seen. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" she asks in what she, obviously, believes is a seductive voice. She has yet to see the others in my office.

I see Jazz and Angela trying not to laugh, and my parents are just glaring at her. "Yes, please have a seat," I tell her. I start off with asking her how her day has been and how the scholarship process was going. I could tell that she was giving me a bunch of bullshit. "Let's cut to the chase and talk about why I asked you to come up to my office," I say.

"Oh, I know why you did," she says with a wink.

Uh, I don't think so and not in this lifetime or ever, I think.

"Tanya, that is not why you were called into Edward's office," Dad says, making everyone else's presence know.

"Sir, I am so sorry. I did not know that you were here as well," she struggles to get out.

"Oh, trust me, we are well aware of that," he says.

"The reason why you were called in here is that it has been brought to our attention that, not only are you not performing your duties right, but you are also taking two hour lunches as well."

"What? I do not. Who told you that? What do you mean I'm not doing my job right? I sent out the letters for the scholarships on time."

"To people that don't need them. We found out about your two hour lunches when Jasper went to go get the applications for the scholarships from you," I tell her.

Her face turned very pale. "Tanya, you are fired. Please clean out your office of all your personal effects and do not come back," Dad tells her.

I open up my door and gesture for Sam to come into my office. "Sam, please escort Tanya back to her former office and make sure that she gets all of her personal items. Then I want you to escort her off the premises. Tanya, Angela has your last check for you," I tell her as she breaks down.

Angela follows behind Sam and Tanya to make sure that she signs all the required paperwork for her termination and the NDA that we have for all employees, including members of our family, to sign.

"I think that we should let Kate have the rest of the day off, and we can tell her about her promotion in the morning," Jazz says.

I agreed with him and decided that I was going to cut out for the day as well. I told my parents that I was going to go visit Emmett, and they decided to go down with me. Jazz said that, since the day was almost over, he would be down in about an hour to join us. All the while, I couldn't get my beauty out of my mind. I needed to find a way to help her, and I also needed to make her mine.

~Edward's Rules~

I just couldn't get my beauty out of my head, so I came up with a plan. It's not one that I am proud of, but it will help her to get to NYC to attend Columbia and, hopefully, into my arms. My plan was to offer her a proposition. It's one that I am hoping she will not refuse. I am going to offer her a way to attend Columbia, by first being my girlfriend with the hopes of us getting married. I will use that time to get her to fall in love with me, just as I am with her. I will offer to, not only, pay for her tuition but for her to live with me as well. I have enough rooms in my house that she need not sleep with me, until she feels she's ready to. I hope that this plan works, and that I can get her to fall in love with me.

I call her the next day to set up a meeting with her about her application and to put my proposition out on the table. I find out that she is still in New York City. We decided to meet up at a Starbucks that is nearby to my office. I sent one of the company's drivers to pick her up from her motel.

She comes from a family that doesn't have a lot of money but enough to get by. This is the reason why she is needing a scholarship to attend any college she wants to go to. Her heart, however, is set on Columbia. I read all this in her application. For an eighteen year old, she has a good head on her shoulders. She is so much like me, even though I had a privileged life.

My parents have taught Jazz and I that we needed to earn our own way through life, regardless of the fact that we have trust funds, the company, and not to mention all the property that we will get in time. In fact, Jazz and I were able to choose our own homes from the properties that Dad and Grandpa have accumulated. I think about all this as I sit in Starbucks, waiting for my beauty to show up.

I finally see her walking in through the door, looking even more beautiful than she did than the first time I saw her. She was wearing a salmon, ruffled, tank top, black jeans, and some black heels. She had a purse that matched her top, and it had a scarf tied around one of the handles. As I stood up to greet her, I thought about how amazing it is that I know all this. Afterall, I am a man. I guess that is what happens when one's mom considers decorating a hobby and always has color swatches around.

She sees me and comes straight to me. "You must be Mr. Cullen?" she says.

"Please call me Edward, Isabella," I say to her.

"Edward, please call me Bella instead of Isabella. Isabella makes me think that I am in trouble," she tells me with a blush.

So beautiful, I think. "The reason why I asked you to meet me is that I came across your application for one of our scholarships. Unfortunately, through some issues that have occurred, you weren't offered one when you should have been."

Her face becomes crestfallen. Before I could go on, she is standing up to leave, with tears trailing down her face.

I stand up and gently grab her wrist. "Wait! I'm not done yet," I tell her. "However, even though I think you deserve one of the scholarships from my family's company, I do have a proposition for you. This is something that I would like you to think over, before you agree to it."

She sits back down and asks me what my proposition is. I begin to explain to her the plan that I had come up with, and I could see her blushing even more and more as I go over what I would like from her.

"I'm ready to settle down and start a family, but I have not found someone that has captured my attention, let alone my heart. From what I have read from your application, you have the qualities that I am looking for in a wife and would like to instill in my children one day. There will be rules as well. If you do agree to do this, no one can know how we got together. I would also like you to move in with me. I have plenty of bedrooms so that you can have one of your own for now. I will pay for your tuition as well as anything else you will need. You will have a monthly allowance, and I will pay for your wardrobe. I will also get you your own car. If there is anything else that comes up, we can discuss that when the time comes. Also, classes permitting, I would like you to travel with me, which I have to do for the company from time to time. We will also be taking vacations on your off time from school. Please take a few days to think this over and give me a call to let me know your decision," I say, while giving her my business card with my cell phone number written down on it.

A/N: To find out if Bella agrees to Edward's proposition and his rules, you will need to read it, when I am able to post this on FFN and TWCS.

I hope that you have enjoyed this!

Big thanks to my girls: my beta ,flamingpen18, and my pre-reader, teamhotmen. As always, I love you two.

All locations belong to there rightful owners, with the exception of Cullen and Company and Cullen's Home Cooking. Those belong to me.

Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.


End file.
